Tres son multitud
by IrisAetherna
Summary: El deseo de Jacinda se cumplió: Cassian se va. Todo va bien en la vida de Jacinda hasta la llegada de Cassian y alguien más. Disclaimer: el dibujo en la portada pertenece a Mandymma, ¡búscala en DeviantArt!
1. Capítulo 1: Un nuevo día

**Disclaimer:** _todos los personajes pertenecen a Sophie Jordan, autora de la saga_ _《_ _Firelight_ _》_ _._

 _Para entender el fanfic te recomiendo leer antes la trilogía Firelight (Firelight, Vanish y Hidden) y el relato_ _《_ _Breathless_ _》_ _, todo escrito por Sophie Jordan.  
La historia la relata Jacinda, la historia se cuenta en primera persona. _

**Capítulo 1: Un nuevo día**

Me agrada despertar y saber que todo funciona bien en casa. Aunque no tenga a mamá y siga vinculada con Cassian, Will está aquí, conmigo y eso lo es todo para mí.

Hoy siento que será un día distinto, no sé porqué, pero lo siento.

Decido empezar bien éste día con un buen desayuno, quizás unos huevos, tocino, pan, cereales...

Mientras preparo el desayuno medito en lo extraño que es dormir con Will y tener durmiendo a Cassian en la habitación contigua. Lo hubiera echado hace un tiempo, pero me sentía mal por la muerte de Miriam y pensé que tal vez Cassian no quería regresar a casa.

-Como Will y Cassian trabajan desde temprano, sólo debo preparar un desayuno...- dije.

-Buenos días.- escuché detrás de mí. Mi sorpresa fue grande cuando vi a Cassian caminando hacia mi.

-¿No hay desayuno para mi?- preguntó Cassian un poco burlón.

-Es que... Yo no sabía... Que tu... Seguías aquí.- le contesté.

-No hay problema Jace, dime como te puedo ayudar.- dijo Cassian muy amable.

-Uh, creo que puedes poner la mesa.- dije.

Cassian terminó de poner la mesa casi al mismo tiempo que yo terminé de hacer el desayuno. Cuando me senté a la mesa con Cassian, sentí que ocurriría algo.

El silencio que había en la mesa me incomodaba un poco, así que decidí iniciar una conversación amena.

-¿Y por qué hoy no fuiste a trabajar?- pregunté.

-¡Vaya!, puedo notar que te encanta tenerme en casa...- respondió Cassian en tono sarcástico. Yo solo me reí.

-En realidad no fui a trabajar porque ya me voy.- dijo Cassian muy serio.

-¿Cómo que te vas?- pregunte curiosa pero al mismo tiempo sorprendida.

-Supongo que recuerdas cuando te capturaron los Enkros y todo eso. Pues bueno, decidí que iría a todas las aldeas a advertirles del peligro.- respondió.

-Oh, ya veo.- le dije.

-Así que hoy iré a buscar todo lo que necesito para mi viaje y partiré hoy en la noche.- dijo un poco emocionado y nostálgico a la vez.

-Que tengas suerte.- le dije mientras me levantaba de la mesa y comenzaba a recogerla. Cassian al instante comenzó a ayudarme.

-No, déjalo, está bien.- le dije.

Acto seguido Cassian me miro y me dijo:

-No entres al baño, por favor.-

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza mientras continuaba recogiendo la mesa. Cuando terminé, lave los platos, hice las camas y preparé mis cosas para irme al trabajo.

Cassian salió del baño ya listo para irse a buscar lo que necesitaba.

-¡Ten un buen día Jace!, el baño es todo tuyo.- me dijo sonriente.  
-Igualmente Cas.- le respondí.

Después de todo, yo no me duchaba en la mañana, solo entré a lavarme los dientes y la cara. Luego me fui al trabajo.

Mi trabajo era horrible, extrañaba la biblioteca. Yo creí que al morir Miriam me darían el puesto que tenía, pero no, se lo dieron a otra. A veces me daban ganas de irme con los cazadores por 2 razones: primero porque estaría más tiempo con Will, y segundo porque cazar y pescar era MUCHO mejor que limpiar lo obtenido.


	2. Capítulo 2: Una despedida dolorosa

**Disclaimer:** _casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Sophie Jordan, autora de la saga_ _《_ _Firelight_ _》_ _._

 _Para entender el fanfic te recomiendo leer antes la trilogía Firelight (Firelight, Vanish y Hidden) y el relato_ _《_ _Breathless_ _》_ _, todo escrito por Sophie Jordan.  
La historia la relata Jacinda, la historia se cuenta en primera persona._

 **Capítulo 2: Una despedida dolorosa**

Me hace feliz la hora de salida del trabajo.

Mientras camino a casa, noto que las luces están encendidas y logro distinguir una silueta.

-Ay, no.- dije un poco quejumbrosa.

Lo primero que hacía llegando a casa era tomar una ducha, pero si por razones extrañas llegaba Will o Cassian antes que yo, bueno, debía esperar más tiempo oliendo a tripas porque el baño estaba ocupado.

Cuando entré, lo primero que vi fue a Cassian inventariando sus cosas.

-Hola.- le dije.

-Aún no ha llegado Will, o sea que el baño es todo tuyo.- dijo amistosamente mientras levantaba la mirada.

-¡Genial! Y por favor, no entres al baño.- le dije.

Me apresuré a tomar lo que necesitaba para ese momento tan anhelado. Cuando entro al baño solo ansio desnudarme y tocar esa deliciosa agua caliente.

Una vez que terminé vi a un Will impaciente afuera del baño.

-Te tardaste.- dijo Will un poco sarcástico y molesto.

-Pues que pena.- respondí burlona.

Acto seguido fijé mi mirada en Cassian, que con una mirada un tanto triste guardaba sus cosas. Recordé lo que en algún momento no muy lejano hizo por mí, pensé que lo menos que podía hacer era prepararle un bocadillo para el viaje.

Sin dirigirle la palabra, fui a la cocina y empecé a prepararle comida para el viaje. Decidí empezar con unos sandwiches de jamón y queso, luego continué con un par de famosos sandwiches _BLT_ , añadi fruta picada, nueces, barras de cereal, un par de bricks de leche y jugo, agua y unos dulces. Cuando terminé, tomé una pequeña mochila en la que mamá solía ponerme el almuerzo cuando iba al instituto. Con un poco de esfuerzo y conocimiento en _tetris_ logré meter toda la comida allí.

-Ten, es para ti. Disfrútalo.- le dije a Cassian mientras le tendí la mochilita.

-Oh, muchas gracias Jace.- dijo muy agradecido. Solo sonreí.

-Increíblemente no había pensado en llevarme comida para el viaje, me salvaste de una muy grande. Pero no tenías que hacerlo.- me dijo.

-No Cas, sí tenía que hacerlo. Es lo menos que podía hacer por todo lo que hiciste por mi. Te sigo debiendo una.- le dije.

-¿Y qué hice por ti?- preguntó.

-Ya sabes tonto, salvarme.- le respondí.

Cassian solo sonrió y se fue a su habitación a dormir un poco.

Will llego y me abrazó por la cintura y me besó.

-Oye linda, ¿que te parece si vamos a cenar?- me dijo Will en un tono pícaro.

-Claro, no veo por qué no salir...- le respondí.

Fuimos a cenar al restaurante de Lynnett, una draki verda muy buena cocinera.

A la mitad del camino de regreso a casa, nos encontramos con Cassian, el cual estaba ya por irse. Will y yo ya sabíamos lo que ocurriría, así que detuvimos a Cassian para despedirnos. Primero se despidió Will y luego yo. Ya faltando poco para llegar a casa Will comenzó a correr.

-¡Debo ir al baño!- gritó con desesperación.

Yo solo me manifesté y volé lo más rápido que pude para buscar a Cassian. Afortunadamente lo encontré preparándose para irse.

-Adiós.- le dije con lágrimas en los ojos mientras lo abrazaba.

-Te prometo que regresaré Jace.- me dijo muy seguro y acto seguido, besó mi frente.

Solo se dió media vuelta y empezó a desnudarse.

-Que tengas buen viaje.- le dije mientras lo tomé por el cuello, después besé su mejilla.

Cassian solo sonrió y se colgó sus cosas. En esos momentos me di cuenta de lo guapo y fornido que es Cassian y cuando se manifestó vi lo bello y majestuoso que es en su forma draki. Luego voló, y se fue.

Una vez terminado ese momento reparé en mi desnudez, me manifesté rápidamente y fui a buscar lo que quedaba de mi ropa.

Esa misma noche, aún estando acostada con Will, no pude dormir, sólo me quedé pensando en ese último y triste momento que compartimos Cassian y yo.

La partida de Cassian me afectó más de lo que yo creí.


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿Cassian?

**Disclaimer:** _todos los personajes pertenecen a Sophie Jordan, autora de la saga_ _《_ _Firelight_ _》_ _._

Para entender el fanfic te recomiendo leer antes la trilogía Firelight (Firelight, Vanish y Hidden) y el relato

 _《_ _Breathless_ _》_ _, todo escrito por Sophie Jordan._

La historia la relata Jacinda, la historia se cuenta en primera persona.

 **Capítulo 3: ¿Cassian?**

Sólo esperaba el regreso de Az de su viaje para conocer el mundo, necesitaba a mi amiga para contarle todo lo que no le puedo contar a alguien más. Realmente la extrañaba.

Al día siguiente desperté sola, pues Will se había ido a trabajar. Sólo desayuné cereales, pues no tenía ganas de cocinar algo más. Ese día no me queje de mi trabajo.

Una vez terminada la jornada, me dirigí a casa, tomé una ducha y fui a sentarme en las escaleras del pórtico. Casualmente pasó por ahí Tamara y como es de esperarse me vió.

-¡Hey! Hola, hermana.- dijo Tamara con emoción.

-Hola Tammy.- contesté con un tono triste.

-Te ves un poco triste.- me dijo.

Sólo fije mi mirada en ella.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a volar?- dijo en un tono retador y pícaro.

El vuelo realmente me animó. Siempre me ha gustado la sensación del viento en mi cabello y bajo mis alas, eso mezclado con mi hermana y un bello atardecer daba como resultado un vuelo que si tuviera precio, no lo podía pagar.

Cuando regresé vi a Will limpio en el sofá mirando la televisión, me senté junto a él y besé su mejilla.

-Hola.- le dije.

-Por fin llegas, creí que te habías perdido.- dijo Will un poco preocupado pero cariñoso.

-Como no llegabas, fui a volar con Tamara.- le dije.

-Está bien, y sabes compré de ese pan que tanto te gusta. Vamos a cenar.- dijo Will.

Cenamos, recogimos la mesa, lavamos los platos y después fui a lavarme los dientes. Luego sólo me acosté a dormir.

Desperté, Will no estaba. Me levanté y me miré en el espejo, luego miré el calendario. Me di cuenta de que era sábado, mi día de descanso y además regresaba Az.

Tomé una ducha, desayuné algo, me cepille los dientes y me tomé tiempo para elegir un buen atuendo para ver a Az. Cuando terminé me dirigí a casa de Az para saber a qué hora iba a llegar, mi sorpresa fue grande cuando vi a Az afuera de su casa sentada en la banca de su pórtico.

Mi emoción fue grande, saludé a Az y le dije que la extrañe mucho, y le pedí que me contara todo. Y sí, me contó todo, sobretodo de ese tal Tate.

-¿Y a qué hora llegaste?- pregunté

-Llegué ayer en la tarde.- me contestó.

No noté la llegada de Az porque estaba pensando en Cassian y su partida.

-Ya he hablado mucho Jace, ahora tú cuéntame qué ha pasado en la aldea desde que me fui.- dijo Az emocionada.

Le conté todo, desde que Will se fué a vivir conmigo, lo raro que era tener a Will y a Cassian bajo el mismo techo y cómo eso se terminó ayer con la partida de Cassian.

Bueno, ahora por lo menos tenía a mi mejor amiga y a Will.


	4. Capítulo 4: ¿Quién es ella?

**Disclaimer:** _casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Sophie Jordan, autora de la saga_ _《_ _Firelight_ _》_ _._

Para entender el fanfic te recomiendo leer antes la trilogía Firelight (Firelight, Vanish y Hidden) y el relato

 _《_ _Breathless_ _》_ _, todo escrito por Sophie Jordan._

La historia la relata Jacinda, la historia se cuenta en primera persona.

 **Capítulo 4: ¿Quién es ella?**

Ya había pasado un poco más de un año desde la partida de Cassian, sin él aquí, tuve la oportunidad de formalizar mi relación con Will, e incluso con ayuda de Tamara pude lograr que dejaran a mamá regresar; ella no quiso regresar a vivir aquí, pero aún así todo iba muy bien.

Uno de mis días de descanso, al despertar sentí que todo iba a cambiar, así que inicie el día con un buen desayuno. Mientras comía, imaginé lo que sería un día perfecto: pasar la mañana y parte de la tarde con Az y lo que restaba de la tarde y la noche con Will.

Terminé el desayuno, lavé los platos, me duché, me lavé los dientes y fui a buscar a Az.

Estábamos Az y yo conversando en la fuente del centro de la aldea cuando la gente se empezó a inquietar. Az divisó a Corbin entre la multitud y corrió hacia él, yo sólo la seguí.

-Oye Corbin, ¿sabes que pasa?- le preguntó Az.

-Creo que los guardias en turno atraparon a alguien caminando muy cerca de aquí.- respondió Corbin.

-Entonces, la niebla no lo hizo retroceder.- dijo Az un poco preocupada.

-Por eso lo van a llevar con Nidia y Karelle.- dijo Corbin.

Solo pensé que si iban a llevar a esa persona con Nidia y Karelle, significaba algo muy malo.

-¿Quién es Karelle?- preguntó Az.

-Karelle es una draki hypnos, la que reemplaza a la madre de Corbin. Empezó a trabajar cuando tu no estabas.- le respondí.

-Oh, ya veo.- Dijo Az.

La curiosidad nos ganó a Az y a mi, y logramos pasar entre toda la gente y descubrimos que la persona que atraparon no era un él, era una ella. La chica vociferaba en un extraño idioma y forcejeaba con los guardias.

Entre la multitud vi a Nidia y A Tamara, tomé a Az de la mano y las 2 corrimos hacia ellas. Nos saludamos y Tamara nos dijo que estaba muy emocionada porque iba a aprender a borrar la memoria.

Una vez que la chica estuvo sujeta frente a frente con Nidia, Karelle le sujetó el mentón y mirando a Nidia, asintió.

En ese momento la chica clavó su mirada en el guardia que sostenía lo que parecía ser su mochila, y cuando éste se dispuso a ver lo que traía, ella se descontroló y comenzó a pelear con los guardias. Toda la gente comenzó a retroceder y a mirar con desesperación la escena.

Al principio creí que la chica era una respirafuego como yo, básicamente porque vi como aún estando en su forma humana resistía el calor y escupía fuego; pero luego me dí cuenta de que hacía cosas que yo no, como prenderle fuego a su cuerpo, a todo.

A toda la aldea le impactó el hecho de que esta chica pareciera tener todos los talentos, incluso el raro talento de Deghan. Además podía manifestar la parte de su cuerpo que ella quisiera.

-¡Tamara! ¡Tamara!- escuché a alguien gritar.

-¡Aquí estoy Deghan! ¡Aquí!- gritó Tamara, acto seguido comenzó a generar un poco de niebla.

Deghan llegó, nos saludó a todas y abrazo a Tamara. En eso la chica misteriosa sólo manifestó sus alas y voló, casi al instante la gente se dispersó para verla mejor; después gritó algo en su extraño idioma, pero nadie entendió.

De repente Deghan gritó algo en el mismo extraño idioma y entre los 2 inició una conversación que nadie más entendía.


	5. Capítulo 5: Identidad Revelada

**Disclaimer:** _casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Sophie Jordan, autora de la saga_ _《_ _Firelight_ _》_ _._

Para entender el fanfic te recomiendo leer antes la trilogía Firelight (Firelight, Vanish y Hidden) y el relato

 _《_ _Breathless_ _》_ _, todo escrito por Sophie Jordan._

La historia la relata Jacinda, la historia se cuenta en primera persona.

 **Capítulo 5: Identidad revelada**

Después de un par de minutos de dialogo la chica bajó, guardó sus extrañas alas, acomodó su ropa rasgada y caminó hacia Deghan. Automáticamente la gente le abrió paso a la chica y Nidia, Az, Tamara y yo nos colocamos detrás de Deghan. La chica le tendió la mano a Deghan mientras le dirigía unas palabras en su extraño lenguaje y Deghan le correspondió el saludo y las palabras.

Nadie entendía qué pasaba.

-¡Necesito al consejo!- gritó Deghan. Eso todo el mundo lo entendió.

Cuando llegó el consejo, liderado por Severin, Tamara se integró a ellos.

Acto seguido Deghan tomó a la chica y empezó a traducirle a todos. Ella hablaba y Deghan traducía.

-Yo soy Shiloh. Soy una de ustedes y quisiera disculparme por todo lo ocurrido anteriormente.- dijo Deghan.

El consejo sólo intercambió miradas.

-Bienvenida seas Shiloh, nosotros también nos disculpamos por la manera en la que te tratamos anteriormente.- dijo Severin en un tono amistoso.

Todo el mundo se quedó intrigado, pues un draki multitalentos era algo de cuentos.

-Ya que veo que su actitud hacia mi ha cambiado, ahora les hablaré en su idioma.- dijo Shiloh amablemente.

Al ver que Shiloh hablaba el mismo idioma, todos los estudiosos se acercaron a ella, pues querían saber cómo era posible tener tantos talentos, todo el mundo quería estar cerca de Shiloh y por razones extrañas miré a Severin, que con una extraña mirada de incomodidad se alejaba. Yo solo me fui con Az a la parte más profunda del bosque.

-¿Sabes?, me intriga mucho la chica nueva...- dijo Az.

-Creo que a todos les intriga.- dije.

-¿A ti no te intriga Jace?- preguntó Az.

-Sí, un poco. Creo.- le respondí.

Az miró el cielo, tenía una mirada pensativa.

-Vi a Severin alejándose de Shiloh, al parecer estaba incómodo.- le dije a Az intrigada.

-Tal vez él sepa algo.- dijo Az muy segura.

Az y yo pasamos el tiempo volando y pensando en la tal Shiloh.

Me despedí de Az y me dirigí a casa para pasar un rato con Will. Cuando entré a casa, Will estaba saliendo del baño.

-Hola...- dijo Will en un tono pícaro.

Acto seguido empezó a besarme el cuello mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

-Ay amor, mejor ve a vestirte...- le dije a Will cariñosamente.

Puse una película romántica y empecé a preparar unas rosetas de maíz.

-¿Te ayudo con algo?- preguntó Will.

-Sirve las bebidas, por favor.- le respondí.

-Oye linda, ¿escuchaste que tenemos una huésped misteriosa?- dijo Will mientras servía las bebidas.

-Sí, ya escuché de ella...- le respondí.

Solamente esperaba que Will no quisiera hablar de la famosa Shiloh, pues ya estaba harta del tema. Y afortunadamente no se tocó el tema en lo que quedó de la noche.

Will se quedó dormido en el sofá y tuve que manifestarme para llevarlo a la cama, después me acosté a dormir; en cuanto me acosté Will me abrazó y aún así no pude dormir. Yo sentía que la llegada de Shiloh no significaba nada bueno.


End file.
